1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to storage compartments, and in particular to a storage compartment for location in a bed of a pickup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup tool boxes for location in the bed of a pickup are currently marketed. Generally these boxes have a lower portion that extends between side panels of the bed and an upper portion that may locate on the upper edges of the side panels of the bed. The top is hinged to provide access to the interior of the compartment. While these types of tool boxes work well enough, they are large and bulky to ship. They do not conveniently collapse to a lesser dimension for shipping.
Another disadvantage is that to access the tools in a central portion of the tool box, the user may have to climb into the bed of the truck. The user may not be able to easily reach over the side panels of the bed into portions of the tool box because of the height and width of the bed. Tool boxes have been proposed in the patented art that have wheels that allow the tool box to be rolled back to the tailgate area of the pickup bed. Access to the tool box is much more convenient at the tailgate. However, the patented proposals require special guide tracks to be installed in the bed to guide the wheels. The guide tracks can be expensive and time consuming to install properly. They can be damaged while hauling materials in the bed.